Death
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: Father kills Numbuh 4. How will Numbuh 3 react? But, what if he never died? I suck at summaries. Please R&R.(Finished)
1. beginning

Summary: What if Numbuh 4 died? How will she take it. But, what if he never died? I suck at summaries. 3/4

The Delightful children entered their fathers domain. They had gotten off another failed mission, leaving them battered, bruised and bloody."Yes father?"they asked. He turned around and looked as pissed as ever. "You children have been failing over and over again. Why can't you beat those little brats?!"He shouted. "We're sorry father! they are just...uh... too good."they all said. Father growled and lit himself on fire for a second."You better not, next time, I'm coming with,"father explained.

The kids finally got back to the treehouse, having once again beat theDelightful children. "Numbuh 4, do you want to play tea party with the rainbow monkeys?"Numbuh 3 asked anctiously. He just shuddered."No way ah'm playing with those stupid rainbow dorks! I'd rather have my eyes ripped out of my head,"he said. Numbuh 3 just pouted and walked to her room. Numbuh 4 jumped on the couch, grabbed the game controller, and started to kick butt in the game.

In about an hour, he was only a few points away from beating the all time high score."C'mon, just a little longer,"He muttered, rapildly pressing buttons.

He was only 5 points away when the entire wall with the t.v blew up. Numbuh 4 just sat there, staring into what could have been his moment of greatness. The delightful children stood there in a protective bubble. Numbuh 4 started to shake, his right eye twitched, and clenched his teeth.

"You...little...sons...of!!"he shouted.

He jumped from the couch amd punched the bubble, cracking it a little bit. the children looked a little surprised, but shook it off. He continued to punch and kick the bubble, but nothing did anything except make them laugh.

"Come out and fight you cowards! You can't stay in that ball forever! You have to fight me some time!"he shouted. They all chuckled."Oh, we're not the ones fighting. Oh father,"they all chimed. He gave them all a weird look."Father?"he asked.

Suddenly, father floated through the hole, flame shooting out of his body."Aw crud,"He whispered. He made a run for the door, but father shot fire at all the doorways, fire erupting from the ground and made a wall of fire. he turned to see him floating towards him.

"Guys! I need help! Father's here!"He shouted. He shook his head and turned to him, all charged up. He jumped at him and punched him in the face. Father just stood there and took it.

He smiled and picked up Numbuh 4 by his shirt callor. "You're going to be the first brat to go. I am going to enjoy this so much,"he whispered. Suddenly, fire crept up his arm until it touched his hand, and Numbuh 4s entire body lit on fire. He screamed in pain. Father let him fall to the ground and watched him writhe in agony. He continued to scream, but no matter how much rolling he did, the fire didn't go out. Suddenly, His screaming abruptly stopped and his body went limp.

Father started to chuckle and float out of the hole. "Come children, we must make more plans."he said. The jets at the base of the bubble started and flew away. when he left, all the fire disappeared with him. All the kids walked into the room, talking amongst themselves, not knowing of what happened.

As soon as they all saw the destroyed room and Numbuh 4s mangled burnt body, everyone stopped doing what they were doing and stood there in silence.

"NUMBUH 4!!"Numbuh 3 shouted.

They all ran to him. Numbuh 5 checked his pulse, then looked down in sadness."We're too late. He's...gone,"she whispered.

"No,"Numbuh 3 whispered. She started to cry."What do you think happened?"Numbuh 1 asked. "Judging by the burn marks on his body and all over the room, I'd have to say Father was here,"Numbuh 2 suggested.

Numbuh 3 started to cry even harder."Don't cry Numbuh 3, we'll get him back,"Numbuh 5 promised. Father and the delightful chidren arrived back at their house, celebrating their success in killing off one of there greatest advirsaries. "Father, what are we going to do about the others? Numbuh 4 was the stupid one, but the others are smarter."They explained."don't worry my children. We will destroy them all, That little brat was just the beginning."He said.

Suddenly, the entire wall behind them fell over as a result of the kids ramming the _S.T.A.N.K _through the wall. they all jumped out with their own weapons, looking very angry, especially Numbuh 3.

"Ah, I was coming to finish you off myself, but since you all came to me, I'll finish you all off fast and painless. Too bad I didn't do that to your friend, although I did enjoy hearing him scream,"father seethed.

He then got hit in the head by a scoop of ice cream from Numbuh 5s gun."Kids next door, battle stations!"Numbuh 1. "5!" No resonse."3" She whispered. "2!" "1!" At one time, they all jumped at Father, who was surprised and fell to the ground.

They pummeled him with their weapons until a large blast of energy threw them all back."You little brats!"He shouted, throwing a fireball at them."RUN!"Numbuh 2 shouted. They dodged the ball and ran toward the door. The delightful children were about to go after them, when Father stopped them.

"I want to finish this off,"He said, turning into a fireball and chasing the kids. He dashed past the freezer and continued his search. Numbuh 5 peaked out of freezer and pulled her head back in."It's safe, but Numbuh 5 doesn't know for how long,"She said."How can we beat him?"Numbuh 1 asked


	2. revenge

I don't own Knd and I never will. Or will I...?

They all started to think. Numbuh 5 suddenly snapped her fingers."Numbuh 5 thinks she has an idea!"She exclaimed. So, she explained the plan. Father was still floating around the house, looking for his victims.

"Come out you little brats. I have, um, darn, what do those little brats like again? I have candy! And, uh, video games?"he said.

Suddenly, he was tied up by that yo-yo thing. He burned the string and turned to see Numbuh 3 standing there. He growled and floated quickly at her. She ran away down the hall next to her. She continued running until she noticed he wasn't chasing her. She looked around and was about to move on, when Father appeared in front of her. She yelled in fright and ran.

He continued shooting fireball at her. She dodged every shot. She lured him into a large round room with 4 pillars in it. She ran in and stood still for a second. he slowwly floated to the entrance."So, finally giving up huh? I don't blame you,"he said. Suddenly, he was hit with an ice cream scoop. he turned to see Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 stepping in front of the pillars.

They ran up to him and started hitting him with their weapons. He growled and like before, sent them all flying back and made them hit different pillars. "That's it!"He shouted. He then shot a fireball at Numbuh 2, but he rolled out of the way and hit the pillar, knocking a huge chunk out of it.

He shot another at Numbuh 5, but was the same. All the results were the same, him shooting, them dodging, and chunks being blown off. They all ran to the Other side off were he was. He started laughing.

"Now I got you right where I want you,"he said, holding another fireball.

Numbuh 2 took a deep breath and was about to say something, when Numbuh 5 slapped her hand over his mouth."You'd better not say the lame joke Numbuh 5 thinks you're about to say,"she said. Father was about to throw it, when something small fell on his shoulder. He looked at it and saw it was a decent sized piece of rubble. He looked up and saw rubble coming from the ceiling. Soon, the ceiling came down all at once. Father shot a stream of fire at it to slow it down.

The kids took advantage of this moment and ran out the door. they looked back and saw father struggling to keep the ceiling up.

"No, no, NOOOO!!!"he shouted before the ceiling fell on him.

When the dust cleared, all that was left was rubble, with no sign of father. They all sighed in reliefe. Numbuh 3 smiled, knowing they avenged Numbuh 4. Soon, they walked out without any trouble from the delightful children. They were soon back at the treehouse. Numbuh 5 walked over to Numbuh 3 and put her hand on her shoulder."You okay?"she asked. Numbuh 3 nodded slightly."Yeah, but it still really hurts."she said. "Yeah, it does, but he's in a better place now,"she said. Numbuh 3 smiled.


	3. Big surprise

I still do not own Kids next door.

It had been 2 weeks since Numbuh 4 death. They still went on missions, but it just wasn't the same...

"Kids Next Door, Battle stations!"Numbuh 1 shouted, shooting the Pop can laser at Nightbrace. He used his mirror ro reflect it back at him, creating a small explosion and knocking him back several feet. Numbuh 5 ran over to him."You okay Numbuh 1?"she asked. He got up and nodded. She turned and face Nightbrace, then jumped at him, using the _S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R _to try to hit him. He pulled out his over sized toothbrush and used it to block the attack. He swung it like a bat, hitting her and sending her flying.

"Numbuh 5!"Numbuh 2 shouted. He growled and grabbed He grabbed the punching glove weapon(A/N:Can somone tell me the names of some weapons?) and ran over to Nightbrace. He tried to hit him, but he blocked it with his hand, yanked it, and punched Numbuh 2 as he came flying toward him, knocking him out. He was about to hit him with the toothbrush, when it was yanked out of his hands. He turned to see Numbuh 3 with the yo-yo weapon, holding the toothbrush.

He growled as she jumped up at him. She swung it, but he ducked under it, missing his head by inches.He grabbed the brush and flipped Numbuh 3 off. She hit a tree, graoaned, then looked up to see Nightbrace slowly walking towards her. She closed her eyes tight when he raised the brush, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Nightbrace staring at something. Standing a good distance from them, was a sillouete. She really couldn't see anything as it picked up a rock and threw it. Knightbrace grabbed it and crushed it, only to see the sillouete running towards him.

The figure jumped up and punched him in the face, then jumped back as Nightbrace swung the brush. He then took of his head gear and threw it at him. The figure grabbed it, then threw it back harder and faster than he did. It hit Knightbrace square in the jaw and knocked him down. He stood up, spat out a few teeth, and growled. He then grabbed the brush again and tried to hit him, but the figure blocked it with the back of his hand.

Knightbrace growled again and continued hitting him, but he just kept blocking it. Finally, he swung it as hard as he could. The figure jumped up, missing the swing, then kicked Knightbrace in the face, causing him to stagger back and fall to the ground unconscious. The figure walked over to Numbuh 3, who was staring at the fight in awe."You okay?"the figure asked, holding out his hand. Now that he was close, Numbuh 3 could see the figure, then gasped in shock and terror.

"N...Numbuh 4?"she asked.

Ha! Cliff hanger! I will update when I get reviews, or will I? Just give me reviews.


	4. Do I know you?

Never will own KND, will I?

"NUMBUH 4!''she shouted. She immediatley started hugging him tight. Sure, she was confused beyond all reason. Sure, she was probably hallucinating from the land on the tree. And sure, she saw his fried body on the ground, but right now, she really didn't give a crap(If you saw someone you cared about standing right in front of you after they died, what would you do?).Numbuh 4 was just standing there, then grabbed her shoulder and looked her in the eye with a confusing glance.

"Do I know you?''he asked. Her eyes opened in surprised as she gasped. Soon, the others soon caught up and gasped in the same manner as Numbuh 3. Numbuh 1 took off his sun glasses, rubbed his eyes, and looked at him again."No, it can't be Numbuh 4, can it?''he asked himself."Numbuh 5s eyes must be playing tricks on her,''she said. Numbuh 2 just stood there, staring at Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 4 just looked around at the stunned operatives."Do I know _any_ of you people?''he asked. They all gave him shocked stares."Numbuh 4, what are-''Numbuh 2 began, but was cut off by Numbuh 4."And why do you people keep calling me Numbuh 4! My name is Wally! Wally Beatles!''he corected. They stared at him in disbeliefe. Numbuh 3 looked especially hurt."Numbu...Wally, how can you not remember us? All the times you had with me, Numbuh 1, 2, and 5?''Numbuh 3 asked. Wally just shrugged his shoulders."I just don't know you people"he said.

Numbuh 5 suddenly grabbed his shirt and stared him in the eyes."You'd better stop playing around or Numbuh 5's gonna knock the sense back into you,''she said threateningly. Wally suddenly pushed her away and and walked away. They all stared as he disappeared. They were all back at the tree house, thinking of the conversation they had with Wally. "So many confusing things happening at onece. One:How did Numbuh 4 come back, and two:Why does he not remember us?''Numbuh 1 asked.

They all seemed as confused as kids could be."Who knows? We'll find out sooner or later, but we should look for him in the meantime,''Numbuh 2 suggested. Wally was sitting on the ground, thinking the same thing over and over again.'Who am I?' he thought. He sighed and fell asleep, not knowing he was being watched. A bird over-head stared at him, a red eye zooming in on the target. Five figures watched the boy sleep, then started laughing maniacally.

Confused? I put some thought into this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. Like before, I will update when I get reviews.


	5. Coverstion between enemies

Like I said, I will never own Kids next Door.

Wally opened his eyes and yawned. He remembered his conversation with those kids.'Nut-jobs,'he thought. He got up, but as soon as he did, there was a low rumbling. He looked around, but didn't see anything. He shrugged and started walking, but the rumbling came back, this time louder. He was actually knocked off his feet. Suddenly, a huge robot, with long robotic feet and about 4 arms, came from the distance. Wally stared at the thing in shock. The thing suddenly stopped right in front of him.

A small platform from the bottom of the robot opened and revealed 5 sillouetes. When they lowered themselves down to the ground, they revealed themselves to be the Delightful children. They all smiled eerily at him."Are you...Wallabee Beatles?"They all asked. Wally got up and brushed himself off."Yeah, what's it to you?"he asked."We're just some friends,"they said. He looked at them like they were crazy(Which, isn't exactly far from the truth). "Before you say anything, we just wanted to clear some things up for you,"they said.

"We're some of your best friends,"they lied."Why should I believe you?"Wally asked. The children glanced at each other."Um...just hear us out, you remember those kids you saved yesterday?"they asked. Wally nodded."Well, those were yours and ours worst enemy."they lied. He looked at them strangly."How do I know your telling the truth?"he asked."We speak nothing but the truth,"they defended."But that girl seemed to like me, they said they knew me!"Wally exclaimed.

The children chuckled."All a simpleruse, they knew about your condition, so they decided to take advantage of you, just to go to their side,"they continued to lie. Wally stood there, thinking about it. It made remote sense to him."And we can help you beat them. All you have to do is come with us,"they said.

Wally thought about it for a few seconds, then slowly walked on the platform. It lifted it into the robot. The Delightful chidren smiled evily before they entered the robot. With that, the robot bounded back to the mansion

Suspensful, ain't it? Just review and I'll update. Sorry if it's not that interesting or confusing, but the action will pick up in future chapters. Review in the mean time


	6. nasty reunion

I do not own KND, plain and simple, unfortunatley.

Numbuh 3 couldn't get that converstation with Wally out of her head. It plauged her day and night. Actually, it was the same for everyone. They had had lost a good friend, but somehow, he came back, and he didn't even know who they were. They were all eating lunch. The only person who wasn't there was Numbuh 1, he was either looking for wally or looking for crime they could fight. Nobody said anything through the entire meal.

To end the silence, the alarm sounded. Numbuh 2 and 5 immediately jumped to their feet and went to the room. Numbuh 3 stayed for a second, but followed them. When they got there, Numbuh 1 was standing at the pedestal."Kids Next door, we have just received word that the Delightful children have been trying to destroy playgrounds everywhere. It's our job as Kids Next Door operitives to stop them!"Numbuh 1 exclaimed. They all nodded and went to the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. When they got to the playground, they saw one of the delightful childrens robot about to smash a play ground with a huge hammer.

Numbuh 5 shot them with the S.C.A.M.P.P, knocking them off balance. The Delighful children then noticed them."Ah, the Kids Next Door. Here to foil our plans as usual? Well too bad! Thats not happening this time!"The delightful children exclaimed, lifting the huge hammer. The kids scattered, and Numbuh 2 used the T.O.Y.S. to wrap up the legs, then Numbuh 5 shot them with the S.C.A.M.P.P. For some reason, the entire thing fell down. The bulb carrying the children shattered and they tumbled out. All the kids held up their weapons.

The children got up."Oh no! We have been beaten! What ever shall we do?"they asked with mock worry. The kids all growled. "You should be more worried."Numbuh 2 said. They all chuckled."Oh please, do you actually think it would be that easy to beat us? We had to come up with some reason for you to come out!"They all exclaimed. They all looked at them curiously."Actually, it was too easy,"Numbuh 5 admitted. "Exactley! So, we would like to introduce you to our secret weapon and our new friend,"they all said, separating to show their new weapon. All the kids gasped.

It was Wally.

He looked different than before. He looked up at them to show he had a targeting visor over his right eye, and his other eye was bright blue, signaling he was delightfulized(Or hypnotyzed, I forget.). He had metal gloves over his hands, and they seem to rose into carriers on his wrists. On his feet were small jets on both sides of both feet. He smiled evily. The kids gaped."What did you freaks do to him!"Numbuh 1 shouted. "We have done nothing that Wally didn't want to do. He wanted to do this,"they answered. All the kids reluctentley held up their weapon.

"Wally! ATTACK!"the children shouted. Wally held up his left hand, and an openeing appeared on the top. A small laser looking weapon appeared, and fired a red blast, hitting the ground and causing a huge explosion, which sent the kids flying. "Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!"Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 2 shot Wally witht the T.O.Y.S, wrapping it around his arms and body. Wally looked down, and easily lifted his right hand, where a small slit appeared at the end, and a decent sized saw on a rod appeared.

He swung it, destroying the string, and then used the laser to blast him, sending him into a tree, knocking him out. He looked at Numbuh 5, who fired the SC.A.M.P.P. He held up a glove. The laser bounced off and hit a random place. he ran over to her, hitting her in the stomach. Since he had a metal glove, it did more damage and knocked her out instantly. He was hit in the back of the head with something hard. He turned around to see Numbuh 1, with a hurt look on his face, in the air because of the jets in his boots, and a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. in his hand.

Wally smiled, then the jets in his sneakers activated and he was lifted in the air along with Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 was about to hit him with the weapon, but just as it was about to hit him, he grabbed it hit his hand. He stared at him for a second, then clenched his fist, crushing the weapon and reducing it to splinters. He then reared his hand back and punched Numbuh 1 in the face, sending him spirlaing out of control and into a tree. He landed on the graound and chuckled. He was then hit in the head with soemthing soft, but was able to knock him down on the force.

he got up, and turned to see it was Numbuh 3. She looked like she was going to cry as she lifted the T.H.U.M.P.E.R. They stared at each other for a while, then Numbuh 3 pulled the trigger, sending another bear at him. Wally lifted his hand and shot a blast at it, sending its remains everywhere. The targeting visor aimed at her, he then shot another shot, hitting the T.H.U.M.P.E.R. Causing it to explode and send Numbuh 3 flying. She landed in front of Wally. He lfted the whirring saw in the air, about to slice her in half. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

Wally looked at her, then felt strange. His blue eye shimmered back to its original color, then back to blue. He took one step back, grabbed his head, graoned, the activated the jets and flew back to the mansion. The delighful children stared in disbeliefe, but followed him. Numbuh 3 stared in confusion, but then helped the others. They were all at the tree house, thinking about it. One of their best friends was working for the delightful children. It was getting late, so they all decided to get some rest. The last thought Numbuh 3 had before she fell asleep was:

'Why didn't Wally attack me?' she fell asleep.

Man, how about that? This was one of my longest chapters, and I put some thought into it. So if you guys reveiw, I'll update.


	7. Forgotton Memories

I Don't own Kids Next door.

The delightful children glared at Wally, who was looking at the ground."What is the matter with you! Why didn't you finish her off!"They shouted."I am sorry, it won't happen again,"he said, still looking down in shame. The childrren growled in frustration."It better not, or we will destroy you. Tommorow, we destroy the kids Next Door!"They all exclaimed, laughing evily.

Everyone in the treehouse woke up early, during a thunderstorm. Numbuh 3 was still trying to figure out why Wally didn't kill her, but stopped thinking about it for a second. They all went to the living room because Numbuh 1 had an announcement. He sighed sadly."You guys, I'm not going to lie to you, but Wally, our old friend, is working for the delightful children, and like any enemy that threatens the Kids Next Door, we have to stop them at any means necessary,"he said sadly. All the kids looked down in sadness, if it came to it, they would have to destroy Wally.

They were all silent for a long time, trying to understand the situation at hand. When suddenly, the ground beneath them started to shake. They all looked up in shock, knowing what or who was coming."Oh come on!"Numbuh 5 shouted, irratated. Suddenly, the wall behind Numbuh 1 exploded, revealing the delightful children in a huge robot with 5 giant robotic arms, and a large assortment of deadly weapons, cannon, guns, lasers, and many more weapons, and standing with the robot, was Wally. They all smiled evily down to them.

"Hello Kids Next Door, did you miss us?"The children asked. The kids growled and grabbed their weapons. The delightful children sneered."Wally, take Nigel and Kuki, we'll take the others, and don't fail us this time,"they ordered. Wally nodded, activated his jets, and flew Towards Numbuh 1 and 3, while the children bounded towards Numbuh 2 and 5. Numbuh 3 lifted the T.H.U.M.P.E.R and tried to shoot a bear at him, but Wally caught it in mid air and discarded it, then flew into the air. She continued to shoot more bears at him, but he either blew them up with the laser or just dodged them altogether.

Numbuh 3 pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. She looked, and saw she ran out of ammo. Wally smiled and flew towards her, grabbing her and slamming her into a wall. He held a firm grip on her throat, tightening it and cutting off her oxygen. She struggled to get him off, but with his grip and the gloves, it was harder. He started squeezing harder, but unexpectedly let her go, ejected the saw from his right hand, and swung around, slicing Numbuh 1s S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R that he was about to use on him in half, then punched Numbuh 1 away from him and landing where the delightful children were fighting Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 3 noticed a discarded T.O.Y.S nearby. She ran to it, grabbed it, and pulled the switch, sending the yo-yo towards Wally. He saw the Yo-yo heading towards him, thanks to the targeting visor, and grabbed the string before it hit him. He activated the jets, yanked the weapon out of her hands, and flew around her and the others, trapping them in the string and wrappping them up, right in front of the delightful children. The children smiled."Well done Wally, now, to finsih them off,"they all said, stepping in front of the kids, and the weapons started activating.

Wally looked on with a satisfied grin, but as soon as he saw the others, he frowned, then he closed his eyes, grabbed his head, stepped back, and started groaning. Something was happening. He started remembering everything, Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 5 and the delightful children. He let out one last loud groan, the opened his eyes, which shimmered from blue to its original color, and stayed that color. He looked around, then saw The delightful children about to attack the kids. He growled, lifted his hand, and shot a laser at the children, knocking them off balance and the beams and attacks missing the kids my a mile.

"Get away from my friends you dorks!"he shouted. The children regained their balance, and along with the kids, stared at Wally in disbeliefe. "Wally, what are you doing!"the children shouted."If you dorks think you can make me go against my friends, then you must be crazy! And My names not Wally! Its Numbuh 4!"he shouted. The children growled, and started to activate the weapons. Numbuh 4 grinned, activated the jets, and flew towards the childrens robot, bringing out the saw and slicing the weapons right off. They all fell to the ground and shattered. The children looked at Numbuh 4 charging the laser, then blasting them, causing a huge explosion that sent the children flying back to the mansion.

He landed on the ground, laughing. He walked over to the others and untied them from the rope."N...Numbuh 4? Is it really you?"Numbuh 3 asked. He smiled, then nodded. She smiled widely and started hugging him. The kids smiled, happy knowing their good friend was back. They started patting him on the back and saying how much they missed him. Numbuh 4 smiled, he didn't know he'd be missed this much. They all looked at the huge hole made by the children."Man, this is gonna take some time to fix,"Numbuh 2 said. "Well, lets get to work,"Numbuh 4 said, picking up some discarded wood they could use. For the first time in 2 weeks, they were a team again.

Meanwhile...The delightful children were already back at the mansion, walking around aimlessly. They soon got in front of the room with a mound of rubble where the kids crushed Father, on top of the mound was a hand made cross. "We were so close Father, we almost destroyed the kids next door, but we will get them and avenge you,"they said, hanging their heads in silence for a moment, then walked out. What they failed to notice, was that a part of the mound was moving very slightly. Then, the cross caught on fire, and suddenly, a fiery black fist erupted from the mound, along with a loud, manical laughter that echoed through the room.

Wow, this one was long. wally back to Numbuh 4, and what does the fist mean? Review and you'll find out!


	8. I have writers block, you can help

People, here's the thing. I'm having troubles thinking of ways that Numbuh 4 could've been brought back. So, if you can give me some ideas, then I'll put in one. Okay? Thank you.

Keep in touch and keep reviewing!

Inukagfan159


	9. exlanation and acidental confession

I still don't own Kids Next door, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this would I?

It had been a day since Numbuh 4 had been brought back. And everyone had the exact same thought on their minds: how did he come back? Finally, Numbuh 5 asked."okay! We're all going nuts and Numbuh 5 is too if we don't ask! How did you come back Numbuh 4?"Numbuh 5 asked. He rubbed his head."Well, its still kind of blurry, but I think I can remember. I woke up in a weird place..." he began

Numbuh 4, after the incident with father 2 weeks ago

Numbuh 4 was laying on the ground, then clenched his eyes, and slowly opened them. He gasped, and darted to his feet. He looked arund in shock, one minute he was in the tree house, the next...it seemed like no where, only white extending as far as the eye can see. "What the heck!"Numbuh 4 shouted in disbeliefe, turning around and taking in the surrounding."Where the heck am I?"he whispered."Hello, Wallabee Beatles,"said a loud booming voice. Numbuh 4 swung around, getting ready to fight."Who's there!"he shouted.

The voice chuckled."Calm down, I mean no harm,"it said. "Where ami I?"Numbuh 4 said, lowering his fists."You have been sent to this place, for you have no sins,"it said. Numbuh 4 opened his eyes in disbeliefe."So...I'm in...heaven?"he gasped out. "Yes,"it said."Then, that must mean that your..."he started, but got tougne tied."God? The one and only,"the voice chuckled."Holy crap, then that must mean I'm...dead?"he asked."Yes...and no,"he responded.

"What?"Numbuh 4 asked."It is my way. You may only be killed by something of earth,"he said."But I was killed by father!"he shouted."Father is not of earth, he is a devil,"it said. Numbuh 4 looked surprsied, but not that surprised."So, you will be given one chance on earth, I will put you back in your body,"God said."Really!"he shouted, happy."Yes, plus, your friends really wanted you back, especially that Kuki Sanban, I don't like seeing kids that sad. Plus, you seem to have feelings for her, no?"he said. Numbuh 4 blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah,"he whispered. "Good luck, Wallabee Beatles,"he said. "Don't call me Wally!"he shouted before everything went black. Numbuh 4 groaned, got up, and looked around. he was happy to see he was back in the treehouse."Hey! Guys!"he shouted. No answer. He walked around the entire complex, only to see it was deserted. Wanting to fnd his friends, he walked out of the tree house and walke dout."They must be after father, better go,"he muttered, walking through a forest which was a shortcut to the childrens mansion.

As he walked on, he failed to notice the root sticking out, which he tripped over. His head fell hard on a large rock, and he blacked out.

End

"...and thats basically what happened, and when I fell on my head, I must have acted that way, as 'Wally'"Numbuh 4 concluded. They were all staring at him with extreme intrest."Wow,"was All Numbuh 2 could say. "Well, thats kind of hard to believe, but just as long as your back Numbuh 4,"Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 3 suddenly wrapped her arms around him."I'm so glad your back Numbuh 4,"she said. He blushed."Um, thanks,"he said.

Later that day, everyone was doing their own thing. NUmbuh 1 was making battle plans, Numbuh 2 was working on new weapons, Numbuh 3 was watching t.v, and Numbuh 5 was in her room, reading. Bored, Numbuh 3 walked to her room to play with her toys. When she walked past Numbuh 4s room, she heard laud grunting. She looked in, and saw Numbuh 4 furiously punching his punching his punching bag. "I hurt them, I hurt my own friends. Numbuh 1, 2, 3, and 5. These hands hurt them...these hands..._my_ hands,"he said.(Yes people, he can remember what he did as Wally)

He punched the punching bag even harder."How could I hurt them! I hurt Numbuh 3, my friend, the girl I love, how could I hurt her! HOW?"he roared, punching the bag so hard that he made a hole in it and sand started to pour out. He then fell to the ground in frustration. Numbuh 3 was staring at the whole event in shock. Numbuh 4 was beating himself up for what he did, and did he just say he loved her? She walked in and saw next to Numbuh 4. He looked at her, then looked down."Oh, hey Numbuh 3,"he muttered."Hi,"she said.

They were both silent for a second."numbuh 4, you should stop beating yourself up, it wasn't your fault,"she said. He looked at her."You heard me?"he asked. She nodded."it wasn't your fault, you weren't yourself, and the delightful children took advantage of you, you didn't know what you were doing,"she explained. Numbuh 4 nodded understandingly."I guess your right...hey wait a minute, how much did you hear?"he asked, fearing his secret have been revealed.

"Everything,"she said. Numbuh 4s eyes widened and he started blushing."Oh,"was all he could say, looking away. He suddenly felt her hand on his shoulder."I feel the same way about you,"she said, blushing. He widened his eyes and looked at her, blushing."Really?"he asked. She nodded. They stared at each other, but before either of them could make a move, there was a loud explosion, an explosion so powerful, it knocked them down."What the heck was that!"Numbuh 3 shouted."C'mon!"Numbuh 4 shouted, running out of the room, and running to the living room, where there was a huge gaping hole in the wall, and all the kids gasped at who was standing in the doorway.

WOW! That sucked ass! please forgive me, I'm not good at the whole "3/4 lovey dovey" thing, and I'm not gay. So forgive, my friends wanted me to put it in somewhere. I also wanted to thank Almostinsane and Actiongal07 for giving me the ideas. So if you flame me, you will know suffering. So I'm sorry, and please review!


	10. evil never dies

Still don't own it. Mr Walburton does.

It was impossible, yet there he was, standing in the gaping hole he had just created.

Father.

They were all staring in disbeliefe. Their worst enemy, who they sure they killed, was standing there, very much alive."Children, you seem surprised to see me,"he said."But...no-thats impossible! No human can survive that!"Numbuh 5 shouted. Father chulcked."Well, I suppose thats why I'm not human,"he said, openeing his eyes. He lite himself on fire, staying like that."Kids Next door! Battle stations!"numbuh 1 shouted, pulling out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Numbuh 3 pulled out a T.H.U.M.P.E.R, Numbuh 5 pulled out a S.C.A.M.P.P, Numbuh 2 pulled out a T.O.Y.S, and Numbuh 4 could only stare at Father. Numbuh 1 jumped into air, holding the weapon and running towards Father.

Father didn't even move as Numbuh 1 hit him in the face. As soon as it made contact, the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R caught on fire and burned to ashes. He laughed nervously and looked up, to see Father rearing his fist back, burning with flames. He punched him in the face, sending him flying. Numbuh 5 fired the S.C.A.M.P.P at him. It hit, only to bounce off, and hit a random part of the room. He walked over to her slowly, as she kept firing, only to have them bpunce off. When he was in front of her, he grabbed the weapon, melting it, then putting his hand in front of her, sending a huge stream of fire and hitting her, and sending her to a wall.

"Numbuh 5!"Numbuh 2 shouted, holding up the T.O.Y.S and shooting the string at him. Father looked like he was about to laugh as he made a fire sheild around him, burning the string and burning the T.O.Y.S, causing Numbuh 2 to drop it. father then used his fire to burn a huge circle on the ceiling above him, causing a large amount of rubble to fall on him. When the smoke cleared, there was rubble, sitting where Numbuh 2 used to be."I'm okay!"Was his muffled reply.

He glared at Numbuh 3 who was holding the T.H.U.M.P.E.R. fearfully. She held up the thumper, and fired a bear, but when it came with 5 feet of him, it caught on fire and was tunred to ashes. He fired a fireball, hitting the T.H.U.M.P.E.R, causing it to explode. She got up, groaning, and saw father standing over her, smirking, and holding a huge fireball. She looked on fearfully and closed her eyes, and heard a loud explosion. She looked, and saw fathers chest smoking. He looked up growling, and so did Numbuh 3. They both saw Numbuh 4, wearing the battle gear he got from the children(C'mon people, that stuffs powerful, you actually think they would get rid of it?)

He smirked."Whats wrong?"he asked. Father looked at him, and seemed to smile. "I thought I destroyed you!"he shouted, lighting himself on fire."No matter, nothing can make you more happy then killing the person you hate more than anything twice,"he said. Numbuh 4 smiled and brought the laser out, and fireing. Father shot a fireball at him. When the laser and Ball connected, it created an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Numbuh 3 saw Father and Numbuh 4 staring each other down. "Ugh, what's goin' on?"Numbuh 5 asked, egaining consciousness, seeing Father and Numbuh 4.

"Kids Next door! Lets go!"Numbuh 1 shouted, who had also regained consciosness along with Numbuh 2, but before they could do anything, Father rose his hand, and a huge fire wall surrounded him and Numbuh 4. They all looked on in shock. "This ends now,"Numbuh 4 said. Father smirked, and threw a fire ball at him.

The fight was on.

I know, its short, but I needed to make a chapter revealing Father, and another chapter regarding the fight between Numbuh 4 and father. So no flames, and I'll update. 


	11. The battle, Father VS Numbuh 4

Don't own it, never will.

I'm Rapidly updateing because of all the ideas I have. So, enjoy!

Numbuh 4 barely missed the fireball by ducking under it. He then activated the jets and flew into the air. Father fired another fireball, but he missed. Numbuh 4 shot him with the laser, and Father made a shield around him, blocking the ray. Father clenched his hand, and a long fire whip appeared in it. He flung it at Numbuh 4, catching him by the leg. He then started slamming him on the ground several times, then spun around and flung him towards fire wall. All the kids gasped, but were relieved when he activated the jets full force, barely missing the wall by 2 inches. He dropped on his feet and stared at Father, who was growling."Persistant little pest aren't you? No matter, this won't last much longer,"he said.

Numbuh 4 ran up to him and tried to slice him with the saw, but he grabbed the rod which held the saw, and glared at him. Numbuh 4 lifted his feet and activated the jets, forcing himself from fathers grasp and slicing his hand in the process. FAther held his hand and looked at the gash, and glared at Numbuh 4."Had enough? I don't have all day to keep kicking your butt!"Numbuh 4 exclaimed. Father lifted his hand and shot a huge stream at Numbuh 4, who shot a laser blast at him, the attacks clashed, causing an immense exlosion and sending smoke everywhere. Everyone started coughing, But Numbuh 4 didn't do anything as he used the targeting sensors heat sensors and saw father, standing there. He shot him with a laser, creating a hole in the smoke enough to see Numbuh 4. Father dodged out of the way.

He lifted his hand and started growing a huge fireball. Numbuh 4 looked around, but didn't see anything to help him. He suddenly got an idea, ejected the saw, and quickly sliced a big circle oout of the wooden floor. He kicked it out of the ground, catching it, and throwing it like a frisbee at him. Father took his other hand and threw another fireballl at it, reducing it to nothing. Using the distarction to his advatntage, Numbuh 4 activated his jets full force and rocketed towards him. He held out his hand and punched his face, causing him to drop the fireball, evaporating it instantly. Father got up and grolwed. He then rose both hands and clenched them, creating two weapons that looked like knives.

Numbuh 4 gulped audibly gulped as Father threw them. Numbuh 4 barely dodged first and the next one went right into his right hand. He yelled in pain as it disapperated. he clenched his hand as he saw Father heading right towards him. He manedged to lift his left hand and blasted him with the laser. Father let it hit him, and it knocked him bck. He got up, burning angry, literally."Annoyng little brat!"He shouted, turning into a fireball and sailing towards him.

He changed back and grabbed Numbuh 4s throat again, then walked over to the fire wall. Everyone gasped as he was moved to it closer. "Any last words brat?"Father asked. Numbuh 4 looked down, and got an idea. He looked around, and fireed the laser, but it missed Father. He looked at him, then started laughing."What was that? You missed!"he exclaimed, laughing. Numbuh 4 smirked."Wasn't aiming at you,"he said. Suddenly, smoke appeared on Fathers shoulder. He looked at it, and looked up, and gasped. Numbuh 4 wasn't aiming at him, he was aiming at water pipe above them. Father stepped away to keep from getting wet.

Numbuh 4 smirked, and flew up with the jets, then ejected the saw, and sliced through the pipe, causing a strong jet of watter to shhot out, and Numbuh 4 aimed the pipe at him, sending FAther flying and extinguishing the flames. The kids were cheering for him. "Yeah! Go Numbuh 4!"Numbuh 5 shouted. He smirked as he lifted the laser and powered it up to its maximum power. "See ya later, ya cruddy adult!"Numbuh 4 shouted, about to fire. Father looked up and smirked as the laser raced towards him. He then made a fireball and fired it around the laser, heading towards Numbuh 4."If I'm going down, you're going down with me!"Father laughed. The laser hit him, but there was no sceaming, he actually made a triumphant pose as the sillouete of him disappeared along with the laser, not even ashes remained as there was a huge singe on the ground of what used to be father.

Numbuh 4 couldn't do anything as the fireball hit him, and he came sailing down, landing on the ground."Numbuh 4!"everyone shouted, running over to him.

Sorry if the fight wasn't that good, but I was running out of ideas. Well, the stroy is almost over, and the next chapter is almost here! Will Numbuh 4 survive? Read and find out! Stay tuned for the last chapter!


	12. the finale

Nope, don't own it...only this computer.

Everyone was gathered around Numbuh 4, who was in a bed in Med Lab, covered in bandeges and burn marks. "Will...he be okay?"Numbuh 3 asked. Numbuh 1 noded slightly."He'll be alright, that last blast didn't do that much damage, so he should be okay,"Numbuh 1 said. They all sighed in reliefe.

A week passed, and they had fixed everything from the father battle, and Numbuh 3 never left Numbuh 4s side. Finally, one day, Numbuh 4 moved. She gasped."Numbuh 4!"She exclaimed happily. Numbuh 4 groaned, and opened his eyes, to see Numbuh 3."Hey,"he said, getting up. He clenched his stomach in pain."You okay?"she asked with worry. He nodded. "What happened? The last thing I remember is getting hit with the fireball. Where's father? Is he gone?"He asked. Numbuh 3 nodded."When you used the laser on him, he wasn't anywhere, he was just...gone,"she replied."Thats good,"he whispered. Suddenly, Numbuh 3 wrapped her arms around his neck tightley."I'm so happy you're alright!"She cried. "N-Numbuh 3,"he whispered."Yeah?"she asked."Can't...breathe..."he choked out.

Numbuh 3 released him."Sorry,"she said."Oh, sorry about your weapons, the gloves and the jets, but they were destroyed when the fireball hit,"she said."Aw man...I liked those!"Numbuh 4 exclaimed. Suddenly, Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 came in."Hey Numbuh 4, you okay?"Numbuh 5 asked. He nodded. "Okay, just came in to check,"numbuh 2 said."Well, see ya later Numbuh 4,"Numbuh 1 said, walking out the door with the others. They waved bye, and turned to each other."Well, I'm still glad you're okay,"numbuh 3 said."Me too,"he answered."Was it true?"she asked."What?"he asked."When you said you liked me?"she asked.

Numbuh 4 looked down, blushed, and scratched tehe back of his head."Yeah..."he whispered. She smiled and hugged him again, slightly more softly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked out."Get some more sleep, okay?"she said, walking out. He blushed, smiled, and laid back down. On word was going through his mind, about his life right now:

_'Perfect'_

**THE END**

(Takes deep breathe) Well, there you go, the ending to Death, I hope all you guys liked it! I might make some more, depending if I have more ideas. Welll, see you guys later!

BTW, thanks to all the reviwers, such as Genosythe, Almostinsane, Actiongal07, Cyrix, Foamgreen, cannottouchthis, Ashleesimons, Numbuh 6, Erica, Shineyblueportal, Lil Cosmo, Stephanyey, Numbuh4sgirlfriend, Rini124, 34lover, and DustinMdean. YOU GUYS KICK ASS! I couldn't have done it without you guys! Keep in tune for any other KND stories I might make.


End file.
